Mother's day
by Demonfoxx42
Summary: It was that one horrid day, Mother's day. The day that seems to taunt and haunt Add the most. The day that most celebrate their mothers is the day Add grieves. In this collection see how I believe each Add may grieve, and who might end up helping them through it. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Move on (LP x Asura)

This will be a collection of three short stories involving Add and Mother's day! Each chapter will display a different version of Add, as well as different characters which come to him on this depressing day, each with their own unique ways of comforting him. I hope you enjoy! Sorry I'm not posting this actually on mother's day. Idea only just popped into my head. :P

* * *

Chapter 1: LP x Asura

It was such a peaceful night in Elrios. The wind was blowing calmly through the streets of Hamel, the water glistening from the beautiful moonlight. Sitting down at the edge of one of the many docks which lined Hamels shore was Add. One of his legs dangled lazily over the water, while the other was bent in front of him, his arm resting on the top of his knee. He stared up at the gorgeous sky, a slight scowl on his face. This was the one day he hated most, the one that pained him the most, mother's day. His heart hurt at the thought of it, at the thought of his mother. He saw all the people earlier walking around, grabbing presents for their mother or taking them out for dinner. How Add wished he had that opportunity. How he wished he could of saved her. Before he could ponder this more, however, a very gentle voice came from behind him.

"Add?" It whispered sweetly. The source of the voice slowly walked up to his side and sat next to him, sitting atop her legs. It was none other than Ara. Add only cast her a momentary glance before looking up to the stars again. She joined him in gazing at the stars, looking up at the beauty of the many white specks within the dark sky. "Quite a beautiful sight, huh Add?" She only earned a grunt of agreement in response. She glanced at him once more, spotting his scowl, and felt a bit of worry run through her. "A-Add, you alright?"

"It's mother's day, you know?" He suddenly spoke out, ignoring her question.

"U-Uh? Yeah, why?" The young spearwoman tilted her head in curiosity at his question.

"I never really got to celebrate it with my mom before she was killed." He mumbled sadly as his eyes flashed with pain at the memory. "I was too young, I couldn't do anything for her besides give her a card I made. Even then I didn't feel like that was enough though." Ara decided to be quiet and let the Psyker talk. "My father found the day pointless. Never celebrated it with mother, it was always science with him. Hell, science was so important to the man that, in the name of his oh so important research, he turned me into a test subject. Tried to make me a weapon." He released a deep sigh as his head lowered, staring at his reflection in the water. "My mother tried to stop it…But I guess he got his wish in the end."

Ara struggled to find words at the moment. She had never seen the scientist this upset, nor had she ever heard the man insult science or insinuate that it's bad before. It was a shock to the martial artist, to hear someone who was so obsessed with science now just spit on it. His voice suddenly startled her from her thoughts.

"My mother must think I'm a disappointment, you know?" He asked as his eyes glanced at the Asura. "She worked so hard to prevent me from becoming…this." He motioned to himself. "A monster…A weapon. She risked hellish retribution form my father to save me from that life… Yet, here I am, having turned my whole body to a weapon with this armor." He put his face into his hand, shaking his head lightly as he closed his eyes. "I must be such a disappointment to her."

"I doubt that's true." Ara's voice rang out, the white haired man's eyes widening in surprise. "You may of turned yourself into a weapon, but you used it for good, right?" Add paused as he thought about it. Very slowly he nodded to her. She shot him a large smile as he agreed, tilting her head. "Then there's no way she'd be ashamed of you! You're not a monster! You're a hero now! Along with the rest of the gang! I'm sure that you're mother is smiling in heaven at that fact! That her son helped protect the innocent and save the world! I'm sure that, while in heaven, she thinks that's the greatest mother's day gift she could have. To know her son is a hero, that her son has amazing friends who helped him out of his darkness!"

Add paused at her speech, before slowly turning his scowl into a small, but genuine, smile. He let out a bit of a chuckle as he looked down at the water again. "Maybe you're right."

"I know I am!" She responded, scooting closer to the man and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I know she's proud of you. We all are for how far you've come. We all know though that there's one thing she'll want you to do on top of everything else."

Add returned the embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder as he let out a small sigh. "And what is that?"

"Let us help you move on so that you no longer feel that pain." She whispered, her hand lightly rubbing up and down Add's back. He paused for a moment as her words hit him. He took a very deep breath before closing his eyes, mumbling back.

"Alright." Ara couldn't help but smile as he agreed to finally let them help him move on. As he finally agreed to let the El-Search party help him escape his pain, something he was so adamant about not letting them do. Deep down though, Add knew she was right. For the last words she said to him before that attack still rang through his mind.

"Edward…The present is something that's precious in itself." It took him so many years, but he finally understood what she meant, that the present itself was something to enjoy. She wouldn't want him to keep dwelling on the past and hurting himself, it's the last thing she'd want. She'd want him to listen to her final words and move forward. Maybe now, with the help of this woman who he came to love, as well as the rest of the group, he could finally move forward rather than attempt to go backwards, just like she'd want.

* * *

Standing on the water in front of the duo, incapable of being seen by either, was a beautiful white haired woman, a large smile plastered on her face. A spectral tear flowed down her cheek as she mumbled out, "Thank you." before fading away. Content at seeing her son finally being able to move on and be happy, she moved on herself, to the after life, prepared for whatever it may have in store.


	2. Shoulder to cry on (MM x C:Em)

MM x C:Em

Today was meant to be a happy day, a day of celebration of those who raised us, something the El-Search party weren't even half way hesitant to do. Everyone wanted to party and celebrate their mothers, or to honor their memory with happiness. All but one, that is. The young scientist never once came out of his room that day, he didn't even open the door to take the food they brought him. Never have the group seen Add act like this, never had they seen him completely disregard them and refuse to respond to them. Normally he'd, at the very least to tell him to go away, but today he didn't even do that much. It was just worrying silence that greeted them when they'd visit his room in an attempt to drag him out or give him food. Yet he'd ignore them and keep his door locked.

Some of the party members got especially worried about this. Raven understands a hurt being when he sees one, and he knows what one who is too damaged may end up doing. Lucky for him, and Add's door, that Rena's there to comfort him and prevent him from punching door off its hinges to check on the scientist. Even if they didn't get along they were still comrades, and he wouldn't stand with knowing a comrade ended their own lives.

Elesis also seemed to worry rather greatly, pacing around the living room of the groups house with a trail of flame constantly following her. The whole time Aisha had to keep the fires under control to prevent them from spreading and burning the house down. Elesis hated seeing her comrades down like this, and hated the idea of Add either hurting himself or…worse. Elesis, like Raven, had seen plenty of emotionally scarred people in her time as a knight, and she knew what they may do as well. If it weren't for her brother then she may of very well been the one to burn down Add's door to check on the scientist.

Yet, as the amount of hours grew, and there was still no sign of Add, even Rena and Elsword began to question if he was alright, or if they foolishly gave Add the opportunity to just rid himself of his pain in an overly permanent way. Rena was just about to suggest going and forcefully checking on Add when suddenly Eve walked into the house.

"Eve!" Rena shouted rather happily, both in her own serious enjoyment at seeing her friend back from shopping for food, and in an effort to catch Add's attention and make him leave the room to greet his interest. Much to Rena's dismay though that plan didn't work.

"Greetings. I have brought the produce which you asked for, as well as the various chunks of animal flesh and muscle you requested." The Nasod said rather monotonously, handing Rena all the bags.

"E-Eve, don't call meat that! It makes it sound so much less appealing!" Rena chastised the queen for her wording before she walked over to the kitchen. Eve scanned the entirety of the room, noticing that all the group members were there, besides Rena and…

"Where is Add?" She questioned as she stared around at the party. Each person seemed to shift uncomfortably at the subject.

"He hasn't come out of his room for the day." Raven spoke up, slowly approaching the Nasod Queen. "I-It's actually quite worrying. Maybe you could try and check up on him? We know he seems to have a soft spot for you."

Eve paused at the learning of this information. It was quite odd for Add to refuse to exit for the whole day. Despite his obsession with his research he still knew to take a break, so for him to stay cooped up in his room for such a long time was quite the oddity.

"Very well, I shall go investigate this matter involving Add and attempt to figure out what is wrong with him." She turned from the rather tall mercenary to head to Add's room. As she approached she noticed the many different plates of food sitting on the floor in front of the door. The one bit of food that she took the most notice of was Ciel's chocolate cake. Add normally would kill for a slice of that beautifully made cake, yet he just left it here on the floor? Eve now really understood something was up.

After moving the plates out of the way she began knocking heavily on Add's door. After receiving no semblance of noise in response she began to knock harder, this time yelling out. "Add, open this door this instant. I am a queen, and you do not wish to suffer my wrath for refusing my order." Still no response. Eve felt worry tug at her artificial heart as she ordered Oberon out. "Oberon, destroy the door."

With a quick nod Oberon began to slice to door to bits. Once the chunks of door fell to the floor Eve got a good look at the Mastermind. His coat was tossed haphazardly to the floor, sprawled out in a manner which would wrinkle it horribly. His hair was disheveled and his pony tail was horribly put together. He stood over one of his drones, holding a flat-head screwdriver with trembling hands as he continued to try and get the tip against the screw. He stared at the drone with frustrated bloodshot eyes, heavy bags under his eye lids. He didn't even seem to acknowledge Eve's presence, nor the fact his door was destroyed.

Eve normally tries to keep her emotionless demeanor up, but even she couldn't keep herself from speaking with worry at this sight. "A-Add?" She questioned as she slowly approached the sleep deprived scientist. Seeming to of snapped out his haze he stared at the woman with cold, angry eyes.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed out as he threw the broken drone at her, missing by a mile with it slamming into the wall next to her. "I don't want to deal with any of you today! I thought I made that clear! Leave me the fuck alone!" He quickly stared back down at the workbench he set up in his room, grabbing a defective Dynamo to try and fix that.

"Add, what is the matter?" She spoke softly as she slowly tried to approach him. His face scrunched up in annoyance and anger. Once again he turned to her sharply, this time throwing his screwdriver. In his haze though he missed once more. "What part of leave me alone do you not understand!"

"Add, I understand you are upset, bu-"

"You don't understand jack shit about what I'm going through!" He screamed out as he suddenly turned and knocked everything off his desk. He buried his face into his hands as he leaned onto the work bench on his elbows.

"...Add…How long have you been awake." The brave nasod asked as she finally got close to Add. She very slowly placed her hand on his back in an effort to comfort him, it was something she saw Rena do a lot.

Add paused for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Three days…" He mumbled out. Eve's eyes widened at this. He had been awake for three days? While to a Nasod that was nothing, she knew that a human needed their sleep. A lack of sleep could prove fatal if it goes on too long, so to hear that he hadn't slept for three days ended up upsetting her.

"You need to sleep." Eve spoke rather softly now, rubbing her hand up and down his back. Though it was rather awkward, Add still found it slightly soothing. He released a deep sigh.

"I can't…" He breathed out. "The nightmares get worse at this time." He closed his eyes and he tried to calm down.

"What nightmares?" Eve questioned as she moved away and grabbed a seat for the poor man. Slowly Add sat down a tried to relax a bit more.

"Nightmares of my mother…" Eve pulled up her own chair next to him, staring at him intently.

"Is she bad?" Eve questioned as she sat up straight on the chair.

"No, she was amazing."

"Was?"

"She was slaughtered alongside my village." Eve stared at the Mastermind as he spoke."Killed because of her and father's constant studying of Nasod's. She died in an effort to help me escape, but it was useless…I was captured and made a slave anyhow." He released a deep sigh as he wiped light tears which trickled down his face.

"I see…So, with today being mother's day, it reminds you of that?" Add seemed to flinch at the mention of mothers day, but none the less he nodded in response. Eve looked down at the work bench and let the news sink into her. "Ah…I must apologize Add. I did not realize that today would be so problematic for you. If I did I would of forced myself in here sooner."

Add let out a pained chuckle. "Hehe…The rest of the party probably would of followed after you if they knew too." He lightly pushed his forehead into his palms, cursing himself. "Tch, I thought I would of grown out of this by now, especially with you guys. Guess I was wrong."

"There is nothing to grow out of." Eve lightly put her hand on Add's shoulder. "You suffered through a horrific event that has emotionally scarred you and left you damaged. Not only that, but ever year you must suffer through a holiday which forces these memories back to you as the holiday gets pushed onto you by many outside sources. It is reasonable that one would get angry or upset in your position."

Add raised an eyebrow at Eve. "Since when did the 'Emotionless' Queen of Nasod's learn to feel sympathy?"

"I feel like now would be as good as any to admit that I seem to have developed emotions. Apparently there is a circuit inside of me built specifically for emotions. My cold front is just that, a ruse, a facade to hide the fact that I am, realistically, as vulnerable as you all emotionally." Add just silently listened. "It's why I'm able to feel empathetic with you." The man, now curious, stared into her eyes, which were staring at the workbench. He could see that sadness that she held within those beautiful amber orbs.

"I'm shocked that you of all people feel empathetic towards me, considering everything I tried in the past." Add commented as he looked forward at the wall.

"What happened in the past is unimportant. What matters truly is the present and future, for the past can not be changed, nor should it be. The you right now is not the same as the you last year. I will not treat you as such. You have grown, you have matured, and you have become a companion I can come to respect and lo-…Care for." Add raised an eyebrow at her pause, swearing he heard the start of an l word initially. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I am overstaying my welcome. I shall go."

Slowly the Queen stood and turned to leave, that is until Add's hand shot out and stopped her, grabbing her hand. "No…Please don't go. I don't want to spend another mother's day alone…" He whimpered a bit. It broke Eve's heart to see the normally proud and arrogant scientist like this, but this was just how emotions and trauma worked. It could make even the most proud of people break. Slowly she sat down once more.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to about this, or to cry to, I'll be here." She told him as she stared at him. "I won't be the best, but I'll at the very least try." Add couldn't control himself at this point. He launched himself at her rather sluggishly, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Eve…Thank you…"

"Of course."

"Oh, and Eve?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too." He tightened the hug as he said that. Eve froze as the words hit her. He had caught her slip up, but, honestly, she was happy about it now. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him in return. After a brief moment she could hear light snoring. Gently she kissed Add on the head, not moving an inch otherwise as to not wake him. For the first time in many years Add did not have a nightmare on Mother's day.


	3. The only way they know (DiE x CrA)

DiE x CrA

(This will be the shortest chapter, as really it's the most straight forward. It will also be a bit of a dark one, but to be fair these two are very dark sub classes. So yeah.)

* * *

"Damn you!" Add's loud, hoarse voice screamed out within the void, the loud booms of his fist slamming against the frail barrier between dimensions echoing through the darkness. He knelt with tears in his eyes in front of a horrid, taunting vision, a vision of a younger him enjoying a mother's day feast. The smile on the young boys face enraged and depressed Add to a rather grand degree, leaving him bawling on the ground as he continued to watch. "It's not fair!"

"What isn't fair, dear?" A rather monotonous voice questioned from behind Add. Slowly Add's head turned, staring at the woman who stood behind him. She slowly brushed a strand of her scarlet hair from her face as she stared at him with nearly dead and emotionless eyes. Only nearly emotionless for the simple fact that he noticed one slight emotion glint within her now faintly yellow eyes, concern.

"This!." Add motioned his hand towards the vision. "This isn't fair! Why?! Why can't I find our universe? Why am I stuck with all these universes taunting me?!" He began to weakly punch at the barrier once more. "Why can't I go back and stop my mother from dying? Why can't I stop your knights from dying? Why can't I just protect the people I care about dammit!" He raised his arm to punch into the wall once more, only for Elesis to stop him, her own arm wrapping around it.

"You'll break your hand if you continue." She mumbled as she slowly knelt next to him. "I'd prefer it if that didn't happen." Her eyes then scanned the vision in front of her, of the happy Add and his mother. Hell, his father was even different from how Add described him, with big smiles and loving stares. This world wasn't just taunting Add with his mother's fate, but also his father's personality. This universe was truly cruel to her love, and on his worst day.

"It's always this." Her ears twitched as Add began speaking. Slowly she glanced over at the Esper, who held his face within his hands. "Every damn time I see my mother happy, my father happy…and me happy. These universes always fucking taunt me!" He began to sob lightly as his shoulders slumped. "I can't take this much longer."

"Don't say that!" Elesis' voice suddenly boomed out. Add was startled, quickly looking to the Avenger in surprise. "I will not lose another person, I lost enough as it is." She seemed to glare at Add at this point, causing him to nervously gulp. "I will not lose another." She crawled over to him, gently placing a hand on his cheek.

The Esper seemed to tense up at this movement, but after a brief moment of fear, followed by understanding the gesture, he relaxed. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry, sometimes I let this get to me too much."

"It's understandable, with how much these worlds seem to taunt you." Her eyes glanced at the vision, sending it a hate filled glare. "How dare they hurt you like this."

"Elesis?" Add was a bit startled at her sudden shift from gentle to angered.

"Let's kill them." She spoke darkly, her eyes looking into Esper's. "Let's kill them all for hurting you in this way, for taunting you. Let's make them all suffer so they understand your pain." Add was a bit surprised by this, taking a minute to let her words settle into him. Then, after a brief moment, a small, insane smile seemed to spread on his tear stained cheeks.

"Wonderful idea." He spoke as he gently placed his hand over her own, the one which was on his cheek. "If I can't be happy with mother, then lets make sure that they can't either." A small chuckle began to build up in the Esper's throat as that glint of insanity appeared in his eyes once more. Soon Elesis' own insane smirk began to form on her face.

"We'll make them all suffer for harming you." She muttered, both rather crazily, and lovingly. Soon they both joined in crazy cackling as Add slowly stood. His Dynamos created a large crack within space and time, large enough for the two to fit through.

"Come, Dear." He held out his hand to her, which she graciously accepted. His smile grew wider as he looked ahead into the portal. He could already see the surprised and scared looks of the people. "Let's give them a mother's day they will never forget." Add then led Elesis through the portal, his insane laughter leading the way. Safe to say, the party never stood a chance against the duo.

Once everything was said and done, once it all seemed to calm down and the last of the people either seemed to fall or escape, the two stood silently in the blood filled field. That is, until. "Thank you, Elesis." The former knight turned her head from the corpse her blade was buried in, to the scientist, staring at him curiously.

"For?" She asked as she tore the blade from its meaty sheath. He slowly turned his head to her with his insane smile still plastered to his face. Casually he strolled through the field of bodies, striding up to her and placing his hand on her cheek.

"For making this the best mother's day I've ever had." His smile grew as a low cackle escaped his lips. She smiled back at him with just as crazy a smile, standing on the tips of her toes so that her face was only a mere inches away from his.

"Of course, Love." The insane couple then shared a rough, aggressive and almost needy kiss within the field of dead bodies. Gradually the kiss grew more and more heated, eventually turning into something far more intimate. Truly, it was the best mother's day Add had ever experienced, at least in his own twisted head, and Elesis would be tempted to say the same. The two insane lovers enjoyed their mother's day in the only ways they knew at this point, and they loved every second of it, together.


End file.
